For Justice
by Chasind Desire
Summary: Unable to get Hawke to help him, Anders asks Vhaaja for help collecting ingredients for a potion when she stops by the Clinic to visit. She reluctantly agrees.  Compliment to Desire's Due series.


**For Justice**

Chapter One: The Request

* * *

><p>"<em>Fancy meeting you're here," said the blond, plopping down on the stool next to her. Between her hands a mug of ale was nestled. She didn't look up from peering into the liquid before her, she recognized his voice. She smiled impishly, memories flooding her with bliss. There was no denying it, the man beside her radiated sex; wafting to her as surely as his scent of musky sandalwood.<em>

"_I almost feel like we've done this before," she said, shifting her dark eyes to peer at him sidelong._

"_Yesterday, perhaps?" he responded, treating the plain looking barmaid with a dashing grin as she deposited a mug in front of him. He was a man that knew how to tip his waitress, that was for certain._

"_I seem to recall something yesterday. It's a little hazy though," she lifted the mug to her lips and took a gulp of the bitter concoction._

_Suddenly his hand was on her knee, pulling up her thigh. Deft fingers danced along, and Vhaaja shuddered despite herself. Her body recognized him too. She closed her eyes against the sensation, and her breath hitched a beat. She covered his hand with her own and lifted it from her person, jarring the limb roughly back in its owner's direction._

"_I suddenly remember, you asked me for my help with something didn't you?"_

"_I did in fact, did you need more convincing?" he asked, sending a discrete wave of electricity through her as he placed his hand at the small of her back and pulled his fingers up her spine._

"_Or I could just say yes," she whispered, a wicked expression played at her lips, "How badly could it end right?"_

Vhaaja pushed away the memory, his clinic was brimming with activity as usual. What Anders did was hardly a secret. Vhaaja was actually surprised the Templars hadn't cracked his skull open already. She often visited the mage when she was in Darktown, today she'd been pinching information out of one of her unsavory contacts. After finishing with his patient, the man approached her. An uneasy expression settled on his features, not that she'd seen him smile lately. She knew the man well enough to wager she wasn't going to enjoy what came next anymore then he was about to. Yet her interest was piqued enough not to simply turn and walk away. Which was usually the smarter option then getting involved with one of the healer's schemes.

"Just the person I was hoping to see," he said as his hand grasped her forearm. He used the appendage to direct her to a calmer section of the clinic, and continued in a hushed tone after assuring himself no one was listening. "I need a favor."

"And I need a drink," she joked, but mused that alcohol made handling the mage a shade easier. Though at one time it was due to his general obnoxious behavior. Now it was to handle the string of conspiracy theories that left his mouth. Vhaaja was sure they were all correct, but was long past giving a damn. She had long ago decided she was happy being a misanthrope. Those she actually cared about she could count on her digits without removing her boots. "Though I imagine if Hawke caught us at the Hanged Man together kicking them back like the old days she'd make short work of us both. Mine has simply given up."

Most days, not even Vhaaja understood the relationship she and the blond mage shared. But the shadow of a smile caressed his mouth, tugging at one side. His demon, pardon spirit, had sucked away nearly every part that made him fun. Luckily for her, Desire had no grand designs on changing the world. Yet left to the demon's whims Vhaaja would bed down with every humanoid on Thedas and be putting a certain chantry brother's vows to the test. But the Wilder understood Desire was a parasite, something she wasn't sure Anders understood fully. No matter how noble the intent, Justice was still the benefactor.

_-The Naïve are often like that with their firsts. The mage should be vigilant of being drained to a worn out husk,-_ Desire interjected. Naïve was the term the demon used for a spirit who crossed the Veil for the first time. As demons were temptation to mages, mages were temptation to the residents of the Fade. Becoming an abomination was taboo on both sides of the Veil. The way Desire told it, all demons were once pure residents of the Fade. Most of them, like Desire, had first come to the Mortal Plane by accident. Once they crossed the Veil, their fault or not; the others rejected them as fallen. Tainted.

Anders treated her with a look of disapproval. Mother Most High, she missed the man that was her friend. The one that had drank and debauched with her and had as easily invited a third to their bed as one crooked a finger. But the was such a long time ago now the Wilder mused. "Do you ever think of anything else?"

"I'd like to see you try with Desire whispering in your ear. Not as easy a task as one would perceive," Anders nodded in understanding. Not letting the demon consume your essence was a constant battle, one most mages lost instantly. He was losing his gradually, Vhaaja wondered if Hawke saw it. She'd not known him before Justice though. Would the contrast be as stark?

"I am trying to get my hands on some ingredients I need for a potion," he started, talking gestures with his hands as well.

"What is this potion for?" She asked, her eyes locking on to his. He looked away after a moment under her stare. How promising.

"To separate Justice and I," He answered, almost asking if that was an acceptable answer.

Desire snorted, the sound almost audible in Vhaaja's ear.

"Try again. You and I both know the only way to start attempting the removal of your para-, spirit rather, would require blood. And I can't believe you would suddenly be willing to make the first cut. Unless you've decided to turn hypocrite?" she asked, humor heavy in her tone.

"No, nothing good comes from blood magic," he said flatly, shaking his head once.

"Because nothing but good comes from regular or lyrium augmented magic," it was an old argument. Yet Vhaaja went through the motions. "How does Hawke feel about this? I assume you asked her first?"

"Yes, well…now I'm asking you," he didn't say the words 'you owe me', but they were definitely in his tone. Interesting how Vhaaja didn't think she owed him a damn thing. Unless he counted keeping his lover from killing her. The incident between herself and the Champion's lyrium marked elf had soured Hawke's disposition towards the Wilder. The woman could hold a grudge.

"Can't imagine why she refused to help you. Especially if you came off half as suspicious as you are right now." they shared a silent moment. Finally Vhaaja brought up her right hand to her temple, signaling her surrender with a sigh. "Fine. I'll help. Can't end any worse then when you left me to the Templars."

"I'm sorry about that," Vhaaja looked to him, expecting it to be a jest. But gravity held his features. "I'm sorry for a lot of things."

That, she decided, was when she knew there was more Justice left than Anders. The man she'd first met would have made no apology for choosing to save himself at the expense of others. His sociopathic tendencies had been some of his most enduring qualities. They had made life interesting to say the least. Justice was just a snore.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **_This is a slight companion piece for my Desire's Due universe. It does obviously take place in the future, there are some spoilers but only if you are astute I think. I've been fighting off DA2 Plot bunnies and needed to post this one. It will continue, its just not on top of my priority list! _


End file.
